bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill la Kill: Kubo and the Three Girls
Kill la Kill: Kubo and the Three Girls is an animated epic fantasy comedy film based on Laika's fourth film, Kubo and the Two Strings, along with elements from Studio Trigger's Kill la Kill, Cartoon Network Japan's Powerpuff Girls Z, Dreamworks Animation's Kung Fu Panda 2, and Wes Anderson's Isle of Dogs. Its the second installment and chronology the second installment of the Laika-Verse and takes place after Journey to Luna Nova and before Sonic Boom: Raving Boxtrolls. The story follows a different origin of Ryuko Matoi through the world of Kubo and Isle of Dogs as she journeys with the boy through the dangerous world with a white Monkey, a human samurai hybird Beetle, three teenage warriors, and a pack of "scary", individual warrior alpha dogs while trying to figure out her past and battle an evil peacock who hates her family for betraying the Moon King. Travis Knight, Chris Butler, Wes Anderson, and Hiroyuki Imaishi serves as executive producers of the film. Plot Based on Laika's epic masterpiece, the story of Kubo takes on a new perspective for Ryuko Matoi, a 17 year old girl who has no parents and wears an sentient armor/sailor uniform named Senketsu which was given by the canine warriors, five of them were Chief, Rex, Boss, King, and Duke. But when the Moon King and his peacock General Shen are out to kill these two outsiders, Ryuko and Kubo have work together with white female Monkey and a samurai beetle named, well, Beetle, who has his three perfect teenage girls who are the Powerpuff Warriors. While trying to refigure out her past, a group of mysterious rabbit-like creatures have been discovered before the adventure begins. Cast *Erica Mendez as Ryuko Matoi, a 17-year-old girl who wears the Armor Senketsu and protects Kubo from many dangers. **Brittney Karbowski provides the voice of Young Ryuko **David Vinect also provides the voice of Armor Senketsu, a talking sailor uniform-like armor that Ryuko finds at the Dogs's hideout beneath the Dead Whale Cave. Ryuko and the dogs only understand what he's saying. *Art Parkinson as Kubo, a 12-year-old an eyepatch-wearing boy who is the son of Sariatu and Hanzo. *Charlize Theron as Monkey/Sariatu, Kubo's mother and one of the Moon King's daughters, reincarnated in a little Japanese snow monkey charm, known as Monkey, after she is killed by her Sisters. *Matthew McConaughey as Beetle/Hanzo, Kubo's father, who was transformed by the Sisters into a stag beetle/human hybrid with no recollection of his true identity, believing himself to be Hanzo's apprentice. *Bryan Cranston as Chief, a snow-white dog with black spots covered his fur, has long fur on his muzzle and a midnight black nose. He's the leader of his pack and Spots' brother under the black dirty coat on his fur. He is Ryuko's pet when she was young. *Edward Norton as Rex, a wiry, wire-haired mutt with a spiky, mottled, light cream coat and the light brown eyes of an Arctic sled-dog who is like a household pet. *Bill Murray as Boss, a small, orange and white dog of an unknown breed. He has pointy ears and dark eyes. Most notably, he wears a striped sweater adorned with the writing "Moon Dragon", foreshadowing what Kubo will face in the final act. He's like a mascot for a baseball team. *Jeff Goldblum as Duke, a grey dog who likes to hears and tells rumors. *Bob Balaban as King, a medium-sized dog with brown and white fur. His whole head is a brown orange color, while his body is mostly white with spots of other colors. He has floppy ears with curly furs, and the long fur on his muzzle that resembles a mustache. He's like a star of a food product. *Rooney Mara as Karasu and Washi, two twin sisters who are Kubo's evil aunts, Sariatu's younger sisters, and Moon King's twin daughters. *Ralph Fiennes as Raiden, Kubo's grandfather and the king of the Moon. *Gary Oldman as General Shen, Raiden's peacock and Ryuko's main antagonist. *George Takei as Hosato, a villager who teaches his daughter their Japanese culture and traditions. *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Hashi, a villager and Kubo's biggest fan. *Brenda Vaccaro as Kameyo, a villager and an elderly but young-hearted widow who is a grandmother-figure to Kubo. *F. Murray Abraham as Jupiter, a wise old dog who know about Ryuko and Senketsu. *Tilda Swinton as Oracle, a pug that is with Jupiter at all times. *Liev Schreiber as Spots, a dog who is Chief's brother *Scarlett Johansson as Nutmeg, a female dog with soft fur. *Meyrick Murphy as Mari *Minae Noji as Minae *Alpha Takahashi as Aiko *Laura Miro as Miho *Ken Takemoto as Ken Trivia *This is B-Master's first crossover project on Kill la Kill and is the second film to be based on a Studio Trigger project. The first was Space Patrol Luluco in Hikaru & Tusbasa: Luluco's Frozen Adventure. **Luluco's voice actress, Brittney Karbowski, provides Young Ryuko's dialogue to tribute not only the company but to the director of Kill la Kill for making both Ryuko and Luluco come to life. *It was originally was going to have the Powerpuff Girls as the main focus, but the studio decided to have Ryuko as the main focus and to have the girls be with Beetle instead. *This is the second film to have a crossover character battle againest a villain from the Kung Fu Panda francise. The first was from Red N' Hiro 3. *The stop-motion animation is provided by Laika Studios and American Empirical Pictures. The 3d animation is provided by TeamTO and Sony Pictures Imageworks while traditional animation is provided by Studio Trigger and Toei Animation. *This introduced the Rabbid Travelers who are lead by a Rabbid named Leady. The idea was from B-Master Animation and for that moment, they became a big role in the Laika-Verse story. Gallery Ryūko Matoi.png|'Ryuko Matoi' Hyper Blossom.png|'Blossom' Rolling Bubbles.png|'Bubbles' Powered Buttercup.png|'Buttercup' Lord Shen.png Category:Laika-Verse Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Kung-Fu Panda Category:Kill la Kill Category:Kubo and the Two Strings Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:Based on Movies Category:Isle of Dogs Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Stop-Motion Category:Hand Drawn Animation